This is not Caddyshack
by Sharkey52
Summary: There was something one must understand about the Lancers. When they take part in a competition, they go to win. Even in mini-golf. Because Lancers don't putt for fun. They putt to win. Even if it is against Fusion Losers.


**And we're back to comedies, just like I promised. Because mini-golf rules.**

 **In light of the recent episode, I'm dedicating this story to Dennis Macfield. Sorry I didn't hear what happened to you before I wrote the story or I would've given you a bigger part. You may not be my favourite character to write but you sure were my favourite in the show. Rest in peace.**

* * *

 **This is not Caddyshack**

There was something one must understand about the Lancers. When they take part in a competition, they go to win. Not to take part and have fun, but to _win_. Because battle-hardened war veterans or otherwise, they were darn competitive.

Of course this competitive nature also arose during the usually harmless sport of mini-golf. Because Lancers don't putt for fun. They putt to win.

"I'm gonna hit more balls in than all of you!" Sawatari proudly proclaimed as the ragtag group known as Lancers 2.0 entered the mini-golfing centre.

"Yeah because that doesn't sound gay" Serena jibbed at him.

Sawatari's smirk turned into an aghast look, a little strangled noise escaping his throat.

"Serena" Reiji's voice had the clear warning tone in it "You know the purpose of these trips is to promote good will and teamwork. Therefore, please stop tormenting your teammates. Even if it is Sawatari."

Serena kinda glared at him like 'You can't tell me how to live my life', but kept her mouth shut anyway.

"Why mini-golfing?" Yuya scratched his head "I mean, why can't we go to the bowling alley? We had fun there."

"We got banned from there, Yuya, remember" Yuzu told him.

Yuya's eyes widened. "What?! Why?! When?!"

"Because Shun's broke the manager's nose" Ruri added, shooting a glare up at her brother who shifted awkwardly "You probably don't remember though. You, Yuto and Yugo all went into Berserk Mode when Sora wouldn't stop bragging about winning."

Yuto looked like a little lightbulb had just gone off over his head. Clearly he didn't remember that either.

Yugo snapped his fingers. "That explains the bruises!"

"Yugo, I told you what happened a dozen times" Rin sighed exasperatedly.

"Is that why Sora wasn't invited this time?" Yuya questioned.

Hikage and Tsukikage immediately perked up, though not in a positive way, at the mention of Sora's name. Their eyes searched the lobby for the blue-haired boy who'd once separated them, as if they honestly expected him to appear out of nowhere and do it again.

"Reiji _was_ pretty upset with him" Ruri commented.

"Yeah, I reckon that'd do it" Sawatari agreed

"Are we not missing someone?" Gongenzaka remarked, looking around the group of fourteen.

"Yeah, what happened to Dennis?" Yugo asked, looking at Serena, since she and Dennis were from the same dimension.

Serena sighed resignedly. "He said he had" she raised her voice into a mock-impression of Dennis' "Better things to do than kick balls, dear Serena."

"What, like, Yuri?" Ruri joked.

Sawatari laughed and Shun cracked a smile because it was Ruri. Even Yuto seemed to be amused.

Serena winced. "Please don't say that to Yuri. For your own sake."

"Did he say 'kick balls'?" Gongenzaka frowned "I don't think that American clown knows how mini-golf works."

"It may have been a slip of the tongue" Yuzu pointed out.

"That or he meant a different type of balls" Serena suggested "Probably."

"Shhhh!" Everyone immediately hissed, gesturing to Reira, who was holding on to Reiji's hand. The little boy was staring at them, clearly the reference going over his head. Reiji was shooting them a displeased look from the corner of his eye though. His glasses were practically gleaming.

Moving through the lobby, Lancers 2.0 seemed completely oblivious to the fact the staff at the front desk were cowering behind it or, in the case of that one guy, making a break for the emergency exit. This group had a reputation throughout Maiami City after all.

And The City.

And Heartland City.

Yeah they were kind of infamous. Not always for good reasons though. They had an unconscious habit of overrunning a place and then burning it to the ground.

Reiji, the diplomat amongst them, took Reira up to the counter whilst the rest of them hung back. No need to scare _everyone_ off prematurely.

"Putting for fourteen please" Reiji requested.

Very anxiously, one brave clerk passed them fourteen neon-coloured golf clubs and a bucket of golf balls that more like multi-coloured popcorn than golf balls.

"Should we split into teams? Pairs maybe?" Yuya offered "It'll be quicker than if we all go in one big group."

He hadn't even finished speaking before Tsukikage and Hikage grabbed a pair of golf clubs and golf balls ("I hope neither of them knock one of those balls into the water" Gongenzaka remarked) and shadow sneaked their way to Hole 1.

Shun picked up a golf club that was way too small for him (they all were – no one makes five feet tall mini-golf clubs) and weighed it in his hand as though it was a weapon. "Well Ruri, mind if I go first?"

Ruri didn't respond, so Shun looked up.

No Ruri.

Panicking slightly, Shun spun around to search for her.

There she was, heading for the course with a bright pink golf club and a big grin on her face to match her shinning eyes.

And Yuto.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Shun protested, unable to believe his comrades had abandoned him.

Serena snatched the club out of hands with a conniving grin and poked him with it. "Looks like it's you and me, Mothman. Be warned though – I get the first putt."

Yugo was spinning his golf club as he practically skipped towards the course. "I'm gonna hit my ball the furthest, Rin!"

"That's nice, Yugo" Rin told him "But you know the point of the game is to get the ball in the hole, right? Not hit the furthest."

Yugo scoffed. "Of course I know that."

Yuya looked between Yuzu and Gongenzaka anxiously. "Please don't make me pick between the two of you."

Yuzu patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay – you two have your guy time. Beside," she glanced over at Sawatari, who appeared to be practising his swing with his new yellow golf club. "Someone had to keep an eye on him, or he'll be going head first into the pond."

Sawatari looked highly offended.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a child!" Sawatari complained childishly.

"Ah, come on you overgrown manchild!" Yuzu scowled, grabbing his sleeve and all but dragging him towards the course.

Watching Reiji and Reira go together, Yuya and Gongenzaka were left with the last two golf clubs and eight golf balls between them. Turning the club over in his hands, Yuya wondered how Gongenzaka was going to manage with something this small.

As it turned out, Gongenzaka had other concerns. A small girl had run up to him, staring up at, he guessed, his hair. Gongenzaka winced uncomfortably under the glare of what he could only assume was puppies and rainbows.

Cautiously, he raised his hand to wave. "Hello."

Immediately the girl screamed and cowered behind a woman the size of Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka frowned. "What did I do?"

Yuya looked up, as he hadn't been paying attention. "What?"

They both at the extremely large woman who the girl had hidden behind. They worked out pretty quickly this was the girl's mother when the women marched towards them wielding a deadly golf club, fire burning in her eyes and smoke pouring out of her ears, nose and mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yuya screamed.

"Just run! Run!" Gongenzaka yelled, grabbing Yuya's hand and dragging the poor boy all but off his feet as he ran at full speed towards the course.

In a panic, the boys bypassed all the crowds, pushing past Shun and Serena and skipped Holes 1, 2 and 3. Hole 2 almost became Yuya's shallow and very cramped grave when he tripped over a gopher statue and nearly brought Gongenzaka down with him.

By Hole 4, they believed they were safe, so stopped to catch their breaths.

"What did you do?" was all Yuya could say "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Gongenzaka responded "I don't know what I did!"

"Wow boys, you caught up fast" they looked up and noticed Yuzu and Sawatari had already advanced to Hole 4. Sawatari was currently putting as Yuzu stared at them weirdly. "Did you skip a hole or something?"

Yuya considered telling her what happened, but he wasn't entirely sure himself, so he just said. "You could say that."

"Are Serena and Shun still on Hole 1?" Yuzu asked, trying to look past them to see Hole 1, but a clump of fake trees obscured her view.

"I don't know, it all flashed before my eyes" Gongenzaka confessed, confusing Yuzu.

"Hey, Yuzu, you gonna putt or not?" Sawatari, who was fishing his ball out of the plastic hole, looked over his shoulder to call to her "Oh, are you two that good? Seriously, I thought we were the best here."

"We're not the best" Yuzu pointed out "That's Yuto and Ruri."

At Hole 7, Yuto had just gotten a hole-in-one. He and Ruri did a lame little dance in celebration of how awesome they were.

"Reiji's doing pretty good too" Yuzu pointed out.

Reiji was standing in one corner of the room, three inches away from Hole 6, using all of his concentration to hit the little neon blue ball into the hole so he could continue, with Reira watching on anxiously, as if Reiji was fighting a two headed dragon and not a little golf ball. The golf club was way too small for him, so he was bent over almost double in order to use it, straining like an old man. Occasionally his glasses would slip and he'd have to stand up to adjust them. Every time he'd gear up for the shot though, something would break his concentration. Be it Yugo yelling:

"Fore!"

Or Shun screaming:

"Get in the hole or I swear my raptors will _crush_ you!"

Or Serena swearing:

"Get up the ramp, you son of a-"

Or just his glasses slipping.

Then he'd inevitably miss and have to start all over again as the golf ball ricocheted off the back wall, each time with waning patience and building rage directed towards the helpless sphere of plastic.

Hikage and Tsukikage were nearby and appeared to have given up on the game entirely. Instead they were using a water feature as some sort of make-shift training ground for a sparring battle. Their flashy karate skills and awesome outfits were much more interesting to watch than a bunch of kids knocking balls around with more force than necessary, so most of the civilian patrons had left their holes and were staring at the sparring brothers. The lack of families in the way allowed the dream team of Yuto and Ruri to ascend through Holes 8, 9 and 10 before Shun and Serena had even conquered Hole 2.

"Yes!" Yuzu cheered as she hit the ball into the hole "We're going to the next hole. You boys have fun!"

As the other two headed for the next hole, Gongenzaka and Yuya looked at each other uncertainly.

"You want to go first?" Gongenzaka offered.

"No, you can" Yuya shook his head "We should take it in turns. If you hit once, I'll go next."

Gongenzaka approved. He put his ball on the white spot and got into the battering stance.

"Now little ball" Gongenzaka declared "Sail to victory!"

He hit the golf ball a little too hard and it sure did sail. Unfortunately, into the pond.

Gongenzaka's jaw dropped so much it narrowly missed the floor.

Yuya tried not to laugh because that was mean. "I'll see if I can find a net."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yuya and Gongenzaka had finally progressed to the next hole, minus two golf balls that Yuya hadn't been able to save from the pond. The teams of Reiji and Reira, and Sawatari and Yuzu had made good progress whilst Ruri and Yuto were almost done. Meanwhile, Yugo and Rin were back on Hole 4, having had to collect a new stash of golf balls after Yugo had been hitting them too hard out of the course like Gongenzaka. Serena and Shun were on Hole 3 still, their tempers flaring as they broke off every few seconds to scream to one another about who was doing better.

Yuya and Gongenzaka didn't get to experience most of Hole 5 though, because that was when all hell broke loose.

The first sign of something being wrong was Reiji adjusting his glasses as he looked towards the double doors, because Reiji apparently had some sixth sense that told him the future so he could always adjust his keikaku accordingly. The next sign was Serena swearing loudly, which did more to get everyone's attention.

Immediately after this, the double doors of the mini-golfing centre flew inward as though kicked by a rapid donkey, going on to hit the manager's office door and trap him inside.

When the smoke did clear though, it wasn't a rapid donkey that greeted them, framed by the white light from the outside. Rather, it was the remaining Fusionists, because high-ranking Fusionists never appear on time, but instead dramatically late in order to have the greatest impact on the plot.

Dennis was spinning a golf club like a cane, his hair blowing mysteriously in the breeze despite the fact they were technically indoors. Yuri's hair wasn't long enough to blow mysteriously in the inexplicable breeze so he overcompensated with two separate capes that kept blowing into Sora's face. Sora, golf club slung over his shoulder, looked at his companions enviously; that was, when he wasn't being smothered by Yuri's capes.

There was silence for a few seconds.

And there was hell.

Kurosaki swore and activated his duel disk, followed instantly by Yuto and Ruri.

Serena took the initiative and started picking up golf balls with which to hurl at the trio.

Yugo raised his golf club with both hands and held it like a baseball bat, full prepared to run across the course and beat Yuri's head in with it if it wasn't for Rin's restraining hand on his shoulder.

Yuya gasped dramatically and dropped his golf club in shock as Gongenzaka pointed at the trio and yelled "Fiends! Fiends I tell you!"

Yuzu, seeing what the Xyz users were doing, also activated her duel disk, yelling provocative things like: "Oh it's on boys! It's so on! You think you can get me? You think you can get me in my home dimension? Bring it on!"

Hikage and Tsukikage shadow sneaked away. Probably getting the hell out of there for which no one blamed them. Just were sort of envious.

Reira cowered behind Reiji.

Sawatari, who was a bit slower than everyone else, just looked up from where he was hunched over his club with a stare of bewilderment.

Reiji, after evacuating the civilians through a side door, just stared at the trio, as though expecting them to make the first move.

They lived up to his expectations as Yuri held up one hand for silence.

"We've come here to settle an unsolved question" he told them.

Everyone just kind of blinked dumbly at him. Expect for Reiji, who just pushed his glasses up his nose again. Those things were always falling down.

"Wait" Serena sounded confused "You mean, you're not here to drag me back to Fusion?"

"Yeah, that was kinda the point" Sora admitted, though it was a struggle to hear him as the cape muffled his speech.

"Well, we can get around to that" Yuri waved him off "We're first here to settle the ultimate score. Which dimension is truly superior above all others." Everyone started to go for their decks. "In a game of mini-golf."

And cue the record scratch.

I'm sure even Reiji didn't that coming.

"You're not here to fight?" he asked, his voice level so as to prevent any surprise leaking out "You wish to end this needless war in a manner not befalling massive casualties and apocalyptic destruction?"

"Oh, we never said _that_!" Dennis quickly reassured them "We just wanna do it through mini-golf. I mean, the card games weren't really working out for us, what us getting our butts handed to us by a bunch of inexperienced teenagers."

"So you want to fight us in the centre of highly populated city where your damage would have the most impact" Rin realised.

"It's certainly convenient" Yuri conceded.

"Well, glad we cleared that up" Yuzu appeared satisfied with the terms and conditions "I mean, what kind of an idiot would agree to that?"

"I'll take you on, Fusion scum! The Neo New Triple Ultra Mega Super Sawatari Shingo never loses!" an idiot declared.

"Goddammit Sawatari, why?" Serena glared at him.

"What, it's not like we can lose" Sawatari pointed out "There's, like, three of them and, like, twelve of us. We outnumber them four-to-one."

"Oh, I knew one of you pathetic morsels wasn't going to listen" Yuri sighed dramatically "I said we were going to see which dimension was superior _above all others_ – not just between Standard and Fusion. We shall be divided up in our home dimensions and compete. Then Fusion will win and all your pathetic dimension will bow down to us."

The building went silent again.

"Oh shit" Sawatari finally commented.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Yugo cut in between them, still waving around his golf club "I call cheatsies!"

"Oh really? How so?" Yuri asked, partially curious, mostly mocking.

"Well come on, since all the filler characters got left out, there's two of us from Synchro when there's four of you and, like, a bajillion from Standard!" Yugo insisted "There's no way we can win like this!"

"…You know, he's got a point" Ruri suggested, Dennis nodding along sagely.

"What are you talking about, they're fine" Sora pointed out, pushing Yuri's capes out of his face so he could talk "I mean, look, they have the power to break the fourth wall. No mere mortals can do that. How are you doing that by the way?"

"Well, since the author made us a pair of murderous psychopaths in their latest story, they're making it up to us by allowing us to break the fourth wall for some cheap comedy in this one" Rin explained.

"Wow, that's cool" Sora commented, unwrapping a new lollipop to make him look cute "Wish I'd been a murderer."

"No you don't" Rin told him sternly.

"Yeah, you see the comments we got" Yugo told him "How many were there that wanted an alternate ending where Yuya came back in berserk mode and killed us both?"

Rin shuddered.

"You know what, fine" Yuri interjected, wanting to preserve the fourth wall the best he could. "We want a fair game. Let them pick someone from Standard to join them."

Reira gripped Reiji's clothes tighter, as if worried he'd be picked.

Rin and Yugo's decision was swift and unanimous though. "Yuzu."

"Wait a minute, what?" Yuya was startled, staring at Yuzu with worry.

"Relax, Yuya" Yuzu patted him on the shoulder as she walked over to Synchro users "It's Yugo and Rin. It's not like I'm joining up with the Fusionists."

"Gee, thanks" Sora appeared offended "C'mon Serena, let's beat these assholes!"

"Normally I'd tell you where to go with that suggestion but," Serena turned from Sora to Shun "It's on, Kurosaki."

Leaving Shun to stew in fury at the fact Serena felt the constant need to jab at his terrible mini-golfing skills, Serena moved over to Dennis' side. She considered trying to swipe Yuri's feet out from under him with her golf club but decided against it. They were trying to avoid an all-out war after all.

Ruri, who had sidled away from the fuming Shun over to Reiji, whispered to him: "Are you really going to let them do this?"

Reiji refrained from rolling his eyes. "We're going to be fine. They can't possibly win. Not competing against you and Yuto, even if Shun does slow you down. They have Serena after all. They'll lose, storm off in a huff and go back to regular war planning that doesn't involved multi-coloured balls being knocked around."

With everyone staring or glaring at each other awkwardly, Yuya took it upon himself to be the peacemaker. He walked up to Yuri and held out his hand to shake. "This could be lot of fun. I hope we have a good game, Yuri."

Yuri stared at the hand like it was covered in cow dung. He then looked back at his fellow Fusionists. "Come on. Let's show these sub-standard human beings which is the true superior dimension."

As the Fusionists brushed past him (Serena hi-fiving the girls in a way that said "Ignore him, let's have a good game. But I'm gonna win"), Yuya was left wondering if he'd said something wrong.

Sawatari wrinkled his nose, mulling something over. "Did he say we were sub-standard or sub-Standard?"

"That's, like, a double insult" Yuzu realised.

"You know," Rin commented "You would've thought somebody would have made a joke about that already on Tumblr."

* * *

"FORE!"

With far more force than necessary, Yugo hit the little green ball completely out of the course. It hit the back wall and reverberated, rolling back to the beginning of the course.

"Yugo, stop being an idiot!" Rin was all but pulling her hair out "I told you, it's not a competition of how far you can hit the ball! It has to go into the hole!"

"We're going to lose" Yuzu muttered, looking at the Fusionists who were two holes ahead. "We're going to lose to Fusion. And they have Serena."

Yugo screwed his face up. "I know how to play, Rin! Crow showed me golf on the television! They yell FORE and then hit the ball really far!"

"That's proper golf!" Rin insisted "This is mini-golf!"

That seemed to confused Yugo, who perhaps assumed Rin was messing with him. "You can't tell me how to play!"

He put another ball on the white dot, seemingly forgetting it was Yuzu's turn, and swung the club back as far as he could.

"FORE!"

Yugo hit the ball against the back wall again, but this time when it ricocheted, it hit Shun in the head instead. The tall boy lost his balance, hit his head against a fake tree and then landed in the pond.

"Oh my god!" Rin cowered he mouth with shock, watching as Yuto and Ruri reacted immediately and dragged their unconscious friend out of the water before he could drown.

Yugo turned pale, probably thinking Shun was going to wake up and come after him. He held his golf club out to Yuzu. "Yuzu, your go!"

Yuzu didn't actually need his golf club – she had one of her own – but she took it anyway, a little grin on her face as Yuto and Ruri began to drag Shun's unconscious body towards the lobby.

"Well, we might not come completely last" she commented.

What could she say, she was competitive.

* * *

In the lobby, Shun was awake, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He appeared to be delusional.

He was talking about birds.

Angry Birds to be specific.

And he was telling it to the sofa pillow.

"Hey Shun, do you remember how you got here?" Yuto asked.

He and Ruri were sitting on the comfy sofa positioned in the lobby also, on either side of Shun, trying to talk to him and work out if he'd been completely warped.

Shun was quiet for a moment, removing his face from the sofa pillow "I flew."

"You flew?" Yuto raised an eyebrow.

"Like angry birds."

"Did it feel really awesome?" Ruri asked with a grin, because really whilst Yuto was trying to help, Ruri was just seeing the whole situation as awesome blackmail and a good chance to entertain herself. She loved Shun, yes, he was her brother, and she loved him, but this was hysterical.

"All the birds hated me because I was different!" Shun whined with a slight sob, screwing his eyes shut.

"They didn't hate you, they probably thought you were cool" Yuto tried to reassure him.

Ruri was wondering just how hard Shun _had_ hit his head.

"No, they HATED me!"

"They wouldn't hate _you_ Shun."

"But I'm different than them!"

"That's true, but they probably wished they _were_ you."

"Why?! I throw them at green pigs!"

Ruri silently apologised for her lack of self-control and pity, but she couldn't take it any longer. She actually roared with laughter. Yuto shot her a disapproving look as he stood up from the sofa, but that just made her laugh even more.

"Well, with the time we spent carrying you over here, I guess we're out of the running" Yuto guessed as Team Synchro had finally reached the hole they had been on when Shun was knocked out by…something. None of them were entirely sure what but Yuto blamed one of the Fusionists.

"Who's winning?" Ruri asked. She had her back to the course so she couldn't see.

"Standard, though Fusion's catching up" Yuto explained "Looks like Reiji's carrying the whole of Standard's team but I don't know how long he…oh."

"What?" Ruri asked.

"Serena just bent her golf club into a semi-circle and she's strangling Sora with it" Yuto told her, wrinkling his nose at the carnage. "Dennis is taking everyone's turns. He's actually pretty good."

"How's Standard?" Ruri asked "Is Yuya going?"

"No, he just finished – looks like Gongenzaka is next" Yuto said.

Abruptly the whole area turned cold, like a tornado was brewing, and Yuto and Ruri felt like the audience of Jurassic Park when the kid asks "Hey, what happened to the goat?"

They knew. They just knew.

"Did somebody start a duel?" Ruri asked "Are they idiots? Is there even an Action Field in here?"

"Fusionist Duel Disks don't need an Action Field" Yuto pointed out with a sigh "And yes, there is an idiot involved."

* * *

"Noburu, we really need to move on" Yuya tried not to be impatient, but everyone could see where he was coming from. "The Fusionists will catch up to us any minute."

In the first game, Gongenzaka had taken to hitting the golf balls far too hard. But he could laugh it off – it was just a friendly competition and Yuya was only marginally better. However, now the fate and pride of his dimension was on the line and he couldn't afford to be careless. So now he was hitting the golf ball with as little force as possible.

Yuya tried very hard to be patient. But all of them had hit their balls into the hole and they were just waiting for Gongenzaka to finish it so they could progress. However, his tiny little hits were barely moving the ball at all. It had taken him four hits to move it a foot towards the hole. Yuya was just glad there weren't any ramps in the couples of inches between the ball and victory.

"A great victory takes great patience, Yuya" Gongenzaka told him for the millionth time.

Yuya glanced over at Reiji and Reira. The eldest Akaba appeared to be checking his e-mails on his fancy phone. The younger one had Sawatari's phone and was listening to music through a pair of earbuds. Poor kid, God only knew what was contained in Sawatari's playlist.

Speaking of Sawatari, where was he?

Clearly God answered Yuya's thoughts as at that moment, because as he thought that, a cold wind began blowing through the building and a little voice inside Yuya's head that felt uncomfortably like his father's cheered:

"A duel! Quick! Let's gather around and stare aimlessly at it."

"Sawatari, no!" Yuya yelped, trying to run between the two duelists but the harsh wind kept him back, as if the wind could read his thoughts. Maybe it was the wind talking inside his head before, instead of his father's voice. "What are you thinking! There's no room for a duel in here!"

He could only wonder what it was Sawatari or Yuri had said to one another that had lured them into a duel. It didn't matter though – Yuya just had to stop them before Sawatari got his butt kicked and potentially carded.

They didn't appear to hear him, as Sawatari summoned a monster and placed a facedown to end his first turn.

"What are you maniacs doing!" Serena, still with her contorted golf club around Sora's neck, also saw what was going on "Are you trying to kill us all?!"

They couldn't hear her either. Heck, they could barely hear what cards the other was playing over the sound of the wind, let alone outside voices. Well, that was rather convenient.

"Akaba, what the hell?!" Serena turned to where Reiji and Reira had been, only to find both of them had skedaddled – probably to begin damage control. "ARGH! Yuzu!"

Yuzu, who had been staring aimlessly at the duel, conveniently heard Serena and snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Get your bracelet thingy out!" she yelled.

"I can't!" Yuzu yelled back "I left it at home! Otherwise Yugo and Yuto would've been teleported as soon as we arrived!"

Unable to see Ruri on the course anywhere, Serena turned to Rin. "What about you? You're wearing yours!"

Rin shrugged in a way that could've meant either 'Mine doesn't work' or 'Last I checked, it's not my problem'.

"Use yours!" Yuzu shouted back.

"Mine does damn squat!" Serena yelled back, hold her wrist up to show her bracelet was indeed not doing anything. "Oh crap!"

This last exclamation was at the fact Yuri suddenly had two material monsters on the field, which could only mean one thing was coming.

"Yuya, run!" she yelled, trying to mitigate damages from the offset.

Yuya, who had also seen the catastrophe in the making, was about to bolt out of the frame where the double doors used to be. But he stopped when he saw two people running towards the action.

"Look Rin, a giant plot device!" Yugo yelled as he ran towards the duel.

"Everyone, stop, you're going to hurt someone!" Yuto also yelled as he leapt over the pond on the way over from the lobby.

"STOP!" Yuya yelled, trying to prevent them from coming closers.

Yugo and Yuto both slowed down, looking at Yuya and then each other, wondering if Yuya was referring to both of them or just one. Neither stopped though, which meant the ideal scenario was prevented.

"Fusion Summon! Level eight, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuto and Yugo saw the danger a fraction too late.

"Everybody run!" Yuya all but screamed "Run for-"

Yuzu panicked. "Yuya?!"

"WE SHALL BECOME ONE!"

Serena's face tightened as Sora squealed either from fright or because he was losing oxygen. "Oh not this again!"

"That's weird, I thought all four dimensional dragons had to be summoned for this to happen" Yuzu commented.

"Fanfic liberties" Rin told her as a giant swirly portal began forming over the building.

"Oh" Yuzu nodded along.

Ruri finally turned around and noticed the chaos Yuto had ran off into. "Oh dear. What an unfortunate turn of events."

Her blasé comment was coincidently perfectly in time with the sound of the building's roof ripping off.

* * *

Yuya awoke in a very comfortable bed to the very uncomfortable feeling of something impacting his face. For a split second, he thought it was his dog En using him as a springboard again. But that theory was put to rest when he heard a multitude of voices above him.

"He's waking up!"

"See, I told you, he's fine!"

"I don't care if you're my doppelgänger, you don't get to steal my fan and hit my friend with it!"

"Yuya? Are you okay?"

Yuya finally forced his eyes open to be inundated with a whirl of coloured hair. He eventually realised that Serena, Yuzu, Ruri, Gongenzaka and Reira were stood over him. Reiji had also been watching, but upon seeing that Yuya was awake, he swiftly turned on his heel and left the room.

"Where am I?" he asked first.

Gongenzaka pointed past him. Yuya turned his head and saw the tops of the multi-story buildings that made up downtown Maiami City.

A higher-up floor of the LDS tower then. Good to know.

"What happened?" he asked next.

"The roof blew off" Ruri reminded him "Don't you remember?"

The last thing Yuya remembered was Yuri, Dennis and Sora kicking in the front doors of the mini-golfing centre. But mass destruction and memory blackouts tended to go hand-in-hand with Berserk Mode.

Oh god.

"Where are the others?!" he gasped, sitting up, meaning Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. "Are they alright?!"

"Yugo's fine" Yuzu reassured him "Rin got hit by some debris so Sawatari took her to the hospital, and Yugo went with them to provide medical details."

"Shun said he was going to take Yuto to the new hospital in Heartland" Ruri supplied.

"And the idiot duo went home" Serena finished "Last I saw, they were fine, but running with their tails between their legs and Yuri over their shoulder."

Yuya frowned. "You didn't go with them?"

Serena scoffed. "And deal with Yuri when he wakes up? No thanks – I don't like fireworks. I'll let Dennis suicide his way out of that."

"He's got a clown face" Reira remarked, and Yuya wondered if he was referring to Yuri or Dennis. But he never found out, because finally Reira seemed to notice Reiji had left. The seven-year-old stood up, waved goodbye and ran out of the same door Reiji had left via.

Yuya looked back out of the wall of windows and noticed a plume of smoke rising from behind some sky scrapers. It looked it was coming from the mini-golfing centre.

"Did we really destroy the whole building?" Yuya asked. It was a shame – he and his mother loved playing mini-golf.

"Don't worry about it" Serena told him "Reiji says he'll pay for the damages."

Well, that wouldn't keep up for very long if this continued happening every time they went anywhere.

"How's your head?" Ruri asked "Yuto always says he gets dizzy after Berserk Mode."

"I feel like I got run over by a hippo" Yuya told her.

"Oh" Ruri commented "That doesn't sound very nice."

"It isn't" Yuya informed her.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Gongenzaka frowned.

"No" Yuya sighed "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Well we're not stopping you" Serena pointed out.

Yuya glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Serena, the last time I fell asleep around you, you drew a pirate's eyepatch on my face whilst I was sleeping."

"Pirates of the Caribbean is better than One Piece" Serena hissed, eyes blazing as she brought up the argument that lead to the sharpie incident.

Yuya didn't really have the energy or wherewithal to argue with her. He ended up not having to though, because at that moment, Yuzu's phone made a noise to indicate someone had texted her.

"Speaking of hospitals" Yuzu sighed, looking at the screen "That's Yugo."

Serena frowned "Yugo has a phone?"

"No – Sawatari does" Yuzu clarified "But Sawatari can spell. I'll just make sure nothing's happened."

She stepped out of the room to answer the phone.

Serena stretched, clearly bored. "Is there a cafeteria here or something?"

Gongenzaka frowned, but answered anyway. "Second floor. The signs will show you the way."

"Great" Serena grinned "Ruri, let's get some burgers."

Ruri looked up at her, confused. "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"That was last week" Serena waved her concerns off "Now come on, burgers."

"Ok" Ruri waved to Yuya "Sleep well, Yuya."

The girls left the room, leaving only Gongenzaka.

"You don't have to stay here and watch me sleep, Noburu" Yuya told him.

"I am keeping an eye on you – do not want you to slip back into Berserk Mode in your sleep" Gongenzaka informed him.

"That can't happen if Yuri, Yugo and Yuto aren't here" Yuya pointed out.

Gongenzaka shrugged and Yuya guessed the guy wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Rolling over, he let sleep come for him again.

' _I can't believe we destroyed the mini-golfing centre_ ' he thought as he drifted off ' _I hope Reiji doesn't plan another one of these trips somewhere damageable. Maybe we should try sailing next time. It's not like we can blow up the ocean._ '


End file.
